Late
by reyes139
Summary: He's late...again, I murmured under my breath while I watched the clock tick on with another minute wasted on waiting for the man I loved with everything I had. Isabella married the man of her dreams, loves him fiercely, but what happens when he forgets the vows he's said-when work and family become priority and the one you have at home gets tired of you always being late. No Cheat
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I started a new drabble a month and have recently decided not to wait any longer to post. This time we will have two chapters a week, a Bella's on Monday and an Edward on Fridays. This story does have angst, but the reward at the end of this journey will be worth every minute of it… trust me.**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 1**

_He's late . . . again, _I murmured under my breath while I watched the clock tick on with another minute wasted on waiting for the man I loved with everything I had.

It wasn't supposed to be this way tonight. Plans had been made by both of us weeks in advance, as silly as it sounds, to squeeze in a night with no interruptions or bothersome family members pulling us in separate directions. This special night was supposed to be all about me and him – a chance at talking, sharing, celebrating, and reconnecting once again.

Many times over the last four years I'd wondered about where we went wrong; how our love had fizzled and been reduced to a low simmer everyday of our wedded life. When we were younger we couldn't keep our hands off the other for long periods of time, but now I was lucky to even get a grunt of acknowledgement when he was home.

_"Bella, why the hell are you calling me?"_ Esme – my sister – asked, but the only response I had left in me was a painful wail and the words:

"I'm done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I started a new drabble a month ago and have recently decided not to wait any longer to post. This time we will have two chapters a week, a Bella's on Monday and an Edward on Fridays. This story does have angst, but the reward at the end of this journey will be worth every minute of it… trust me. NO CHEATING!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**

**Edwards POV**

**Chapter 2**

"You guys ready to head out?" Jasper the fresh meat on my demo team asked. He was new to the area – a decent guy with a wife and a brand new baby to provide for.

"I thought we were doing OT tonight?" my brother, Ben, added in automatically before I could reply. He of course had no desire to go home to the empty house he resided in.

"I have plans with Bella tonight, Ben . . . not tonight." I tried to keep my home life out of the business; always put contract deadlines before my girl, but with the coldness I'd received from her lately it was better not to tempt fate.

"Edward," he said in exasperation, "sorry, but we have to everyday this week. You knew that the Byron's had moved their deadline up and its approaching fast," he finished with triumph in his eyes, not caring in the slightest about what my helping him out had made my life like.

Everyone around us groaned in frustration, but also knew that they would be compensated extremely well for their loyalty and dedication.

Hopping down from the forklift I had just turned off, I walked over to my brother, patted him on the back, and got to work. I had never regretted the decision which had brought me to this point in my life: leaving my field of study to help my brother rebuild this construction company from the ground, where my father had driven it, but now it was costing me too much.

"Guess we'll have to stop by 7-eleven on the way home, huh?" he teased, and I groaned.

_She's gonna kill me, and I don't think the usual flowers will make it better._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I started a new drabble a month ago and have recently decided not to wait any longer to post. This time we will have two chapters a week, a Bella's on Monday and an Edward on Fridays. This story does have angst, but the reward at the end of this journey will be worth every minute of it… trust me. NO CHEATING!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 3**

Walking out of the dinning room after turning everything off I headed upstairs. My mind was so full of questions, and the hurt of acknowledging that I couldn't continue down this path, to process how we had gotten here.

Usually it would all be swept under the rug for me to vacuum up later: his dinner would be in the warmer with all the dishes washed and all traces of the effort I'd put into mending our separation forgotten.

Not this time though.

Pulling down a small box from the top of my closet I sat down on the floor and began to pull everything out.

Our high school yearbook was the first thing I pulled out where pictures upon picture of our love shone for our entire class to admire. We were chosen as the cutest couple and also the most likely to marry – and we had. I flipped through the pictures:

College football games where I cheered him on as it was his throw that sealed our victory.

A wedding album showing two people devoted, in love, and ready to begin their lives together; to reach their dreams with the other by their side.

"What happened, baby?" I whispered as my finger slowly ran over his handsome face. "I miss you."

**Real quick, I wanted to send a hug and a Happy Mother's day out to all you lovely ladies out there. Our jobs are sometimes thankless but nothing could be more rewarding then watching them grow and conquer all the goals they set up for themselves.**

**See you Friday...**

**Massy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I started a new Drabble a month ago and have recently decided not to wait any longer to post. This time we will have two chapters a week, a Bella's on Monday and an Edward on Fridays. This story does have angst, but the reward at the end of this journey will be worth every minute of it… trust me. NO CHEATING!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 4**

"Jesus," I groaned as the muscles in my back popped. I would kill right about now for one of my wife's massages. We'd finally called it a quits around nine and were heading down toward the parking garage. My hand was on my phone turning it on – I knew she had to be pissed and ready to strangle me, but she understood that work came first, at least until next year when we planned on starting a family.

"Want to catch the game with me, bro?" Ben yelled across the lot.

"Nah, I need to go home and make this up to Bella. We had a dinner date planned tonight and I practically bailed without even a phone call thanks to you overworking my ass… I'll be lucky if she even lets me inside the house, let alone touch her!"

"She'll get over it when she sees the fat check you bring home at the end of the week… probably head out with Esme and leave you broke," he jested, but we both knew that it was to lighten the somber mood. His wife Angela had left him for the exact same reason, and it was still ever present on his mind.

The phone chiming with a text message in my hand pulled my attention from his now saddened face. I truly felt for him and wished I could fix their problems, but by helping to buffer his pain I was starting to hurt the one I loved the most.

_You've fucked up big time . . . done! Es_

What the fuck did Esme mean _done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**An early update...enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 5**

Ten o'clock came and went and still no Edward.

Many wives would be freaking out and blowing up their spouse's phone but not this one . . . she was too tired of it all to care if he came home at all.

Once upon a time we would have texted a silly 'I love you' and told the other if we were going to be late. I would have asked him to let me know if something came up or if he needed me to run and bring him dinner – always making sure that he knew I cared and was there for whatever _he_ needed.

Many times over the course of the Cullen brothers making and a name for themselves in this competitive market I became a gopher. Running down to city hall and picking up permits or making purchases of materials to be delivered to whatever jobsite he was at.

I paid the bills and ran the house.

I made the appointments and kept his bookkeeping.

I was a maid, employee, cook – everything but what he'd promised me which was loved, cherished, and always first above everyone else.

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwards's POV**

**Chapter 6**

The house was dead silent as I entered through the connecting door from the garage. Not a single light had been left on and there was the distinct smell of a candle that had burned out permeating the air. It was that distinct smell that made me pause where I stood and take a look around the room. The table was still set for two: plates, goblets of water, and a wine glass poured.

Flowers decorated the center in the crystal vase we'd been given at our wedding . . . white pillar candles burnt down to the end. The entire table would've looked cozy and romantic except for the foreboding tone the burnt candles set.

This feeling took over my entire frame as I finally set my eyes on her. The defeated aura that surrounded her making me see, that I had maybe pushed her too far this time.

There she was: my Bella with a blank look on her face, and an envelope on the table before her.

"Sorry I'm late, babe," I began as I made my way toward where she sat. "Work got so hectic and I couldn't find a minute to call . . . sorry." My hands pushed forward the two-day-old flowers I had been able to conjure up from the local convenience store and laid them before her.

She didn't even blink.

"Is the food in the warmer?"

She laughed.

"Isabella, I know you're pissed, baby, but Ben needed me–"

"Fuck you, and the irresponsible piece of shit you call a brother, too."

"Watch your mouth when you speak of my family, Isabella," I spat, so tired of her never ending resentment toward them for needing me. Of course she wouldn't understand since her parents died when she was young and her sister raised her to be independent. Not that they weren't close, it's just they both believed in doing things for themselves.

"Family," she maniacally laughed, "what a crock! I was under the impression that _I_ was your family. That_ I_ was the priority."

"You are, baby."

She scoffed and went back to looking out our patio doors.

"Ben is going through a rough patch and the business is all he has. The new contracts we've landed will put us in a position to make a name for ourselves at last. My parents could finally retire down in Boca, and Ben could take over the business for a year so you and I can start planning our own family."

"You're a little too late," she mumbled, then stood from her chair and told me: "Maybe you should read that," as she pointed to the envelope and then walked out of the room.

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 7**

Whenever we spoke of building a family it was always his plans that took precedent. In college we were a team – happy and in love with the world at our feet, but now that foundation laid in shambles along with the little self preservation I had left.

_"Baby, this will only be for a year or two at the max," he said as we lay in bed one night discussing the curveball life had thrown our way. His dad wanted to step back as head of Cullen Construction and spend his days out on that boat he'd been working on since the boys were in their teens. "Mom needs him to take it easy for her sanity after his accident. His falling from that scaffolding scared the shit out of her."_

_"I know, baby, and I support you, but I worry about us." _

_"What do you mean, love? Why the concern?"_

_"Because I don't want to lose sight of what we want . . . need, for them. It's his dream for his boys to take over, not yours."_

_"I promise, my love, it won't . . . nothing will stop me from marrying you next summer and starting a family the year after. I love you, baby, and I promise to always be home in time for dinner and to make love to you every night after. This is just until Ben takes full reign and learns the ins and outs. I'll teach him what he's missing and then we'll go back to normal before you know it."_

_"Okay."_

_"Yeah?"_

"_Yeah, silly, now come make love to your fiancée." _

_He attacked and worshipped every inch of my skin._

That promise of a "year or two" had been made five years ago . . .

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing! I was nom'd for TLS fic of the week and to the person(s) who did this THANK YOU!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember you all love me while you read this fic. **

**Exciting news to announce...ARDOR, my first original work to be published, now has a release date! This novella will be available for purchase on 7/23/2013 and I am so excited. Seriously, this is a dream come true of mine and to have it almost accomplished...no words can describe how it feels!**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 8**

The sound of our bedroom door slamming snapped me out of my trance and into action. My body wanted to carry me up those stairs and into her arms – to forget everything that had just happened a few minutes ago and make us right, but the envelope glaring at me from the table wouldn't let me budge.

My mind and heart ran the gamut of emotions while so many scenarios ran through my thoughts.

_Did something happen at her job? Was she fired?_

_Had something happened to my parents? No, that can't be as they would have contacted us at the new high-rise we were building._

That's when a thought that terrified me entered my mind.

_Was Bella sick?_

Before I could drive myself insane with doubts I tore through that taunting envelope. It was a letter containing results to blood work she had done recently. I read through each line five times trying to understand what it all meant: the words _positive_ and _pregnancy _screaming at me from all angles.

_How could she?_

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing! I was nom'd for TLS fic of the week and to the person(s) who did this THANK YOU!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all still love me...**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 9**

I could hear his thundering steps as he approached our – my room. His angry huffing and the expletives that followed giving me enough heads up to gear myself for the showdown that was to commence.

"What the fuck is this?" Edward yelled waiving the piece of paper around as if it were a big, bright red flag in front of a bull. He wanted a fight – the realization of what was now our reality choking him and ruining the plans he'd previously put in place for us.

"What does it look like? It's a confirmation from my OB/GYN's office that I'm twelve weeks pregnant."

"How? Why? Fuck!" His hands dug into his hair and pulled so hard I was certain a bald spot would be left behind.

"Easy," I let my sarcasm ring heavy with each word that left my lips, "you see when a man pushes his penis into a woman –" His growl cut me off before I could get to the good part.

"Not fucking funny, Isabella," he spoke through clenched teeth. "We had a plan, to wait another year, and _then_ start when I had the time off to be here. You know how busy work is right now; how big the Byron's deal is."

"No, Edward," I countered, "that was_ your_ plan. Not at all what we had agreed when we talked about beginning a family together. Granted, I didn't see myself doing this now, alone, but it is what it is." I could see the wheels turning in his head; something unbelievably hurtful was coming my way if the fire which he was directing my way was an indicator.

"You did this on purpose . . . dammit! You wanted to force my hand into being home."

The last of his words broke my heart along with the last pieces of our unity.

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing! **

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just remember I love you all and you me...**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 10**

A sob erupted from within my chest that shook me to my very core.

"How dare you?" I choked out. My chest was constricting with every breath I tried to take, and his hands tried to reach for me; automatic responses to the other's distress.

"Don't," I continued while evading his touch. "I have never lied or been deceitful in this marriage. But I have always been the supportive spouse and that stops today. When I found out last week I almost had a panic attack while Jessica relayed the news. So afraid of what you would think of me or say . . . what your reaction would be, and I was right to be." I had to stop there and gather all the courage that barely lay within me for the next part. My heart broke for everything I would miss, but I couldn't live this way anymore.

"I was going to tell you tonight, make you see this was a blessing and not a curse. That you could continue working and just be there for the important parts: appointments and such. Tell you that I loved you above all else, and that we could make this work."

Big fat tears ran down his cheeks because it finally dawned on him what was coming next.

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to continue on this journey with me…you guys are amazing!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author ****(****www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997****) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor. **_**Pssst**_**, it's muy caliente!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, hope you all had a fantastic weekend! **

**I wanted to take a moment and again thank you all for the support and love you've given me with your reviews and pimpage. Every time I start a new story I am surprised by how involved my readers get and its the best feeling in the world. Now, with all that said, I have some bad news. This will be the only update this week as I am neck deep in edits for Ardor and need to have then finished this week. Please be patient with me as I finish editing and get another chapter up.**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 11**

"Baby, please," I begged as my anger deflated while my new reality began to dawn on me.

Her body shook with every syllable that left her lips.

_What had I done to the woman I love?_

"I can't . . . not this time, Edward. So many promises and hurtful words slung at me. I cc-aa . . ."

My Bella completely fell apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Bella, I'm sorry. Sorry I've neglected you – us. That I've put so much on your shoulders that you're afraid of my reactions."

"Too late," she murmured, and removed herself from within my reach. "So much said, so much hurt . . . I can't, Edward. I can't live like this anymore."

My heart stopped because I could see it clear as day.

I had lost the woman that I love.

"I want you to leave the house. You need to move out and find yourself because the man I see before me is not the one I love with all my heart."

"Bella," I choked out, my lungs constricting as the reality of what was happening began to set in. "Please."

"Just leave, Edward. I don't want to bring my child into this," she sobbed while pointing between us.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not leaving you or our child. Please just let me fix us."

"How, Edward? How do you plan to fix 'us'? With a couple of day old flowers or telling me I have no choice?" she spat, her anger now hitting me full force.

I had truly forgotten how beautiful she was when furious.

"Bella . . ."

"Out!"

"Baby."

"I said get the fuck out!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I'm sorta back, just a bit more editing needed for me to complete Ardor. Once done I can devote myself completely and finish this story. As for my other wips- cause I've been asked- I am finishing them. Please be patient, as my real life is keeping me busy at the moment. Love you lots and see you on Friday.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 12**

He stood there frozen for an unsurpassable amount of time, looking at me as if I were crazy and nothing I said made sense.

"I think it's for the best." I spoke softly now that the significance of the moment had left me deflated.

"Best for who?" Edward snapped back while glaring at me. "For me, you or the baby? This is insane!" he yelled. "I love you, Bella. I can't live without you – my god, don't you know it's because of _you_ that I wake up everyday with a smile on my face and head to work. That job was never my dream!"

"Exactly!" I spat back. "It has always been about _them_. They decided when we married . . . which was postponed for a year because of a looming contract they had out of state." My feet began to pace as all my frustration poured out of me in droves.

" Next came them deciding where we lived, how we spent our weekends – because it's truly not enough to see them during the week and have dinner together on Tuesdays. Every time you had some time free you had favors to do for them or chores at their house!"

"Bells, that's not fair. It's not my fault that Ben is irresponsible and they count on me. I will admit that sometimes it's excessive."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Fine, you win, it's annoying but you were fine with it so I never saw it as a problem."

_How stupid could he be?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 13**

"Are you stupid and blind?" Bella growled. "Of course it bothered me! Once in a while it would have been fine, but every weekend? Really? When the fuck did I ever get your undivided attention? When was the last time we slept in or made love all day? Fuck that...when was the last time you showed me that you loved...needed me. Ravaged me till the point of exhaustion, leaving no room for doubts to cloud my mind."

I honestly could not answer, and that saddened me more than I could admit.

How had we gotten here? To this point where I had to stand here and see my woman crumble – watch her break. She was falling apart at the seams and there was nothing I could do to fix what I had broken.

"And then to top it off," she sniffed, "you accuse me of trying to bribe or manipulate you into loving me and staying home." Her head shook from side to side.

"Enough is enough, Edward, this ends here. Please, for the first time in a long time, do something for _me_ and leave . . . please."

Nothing I could have said would've made a difference so as she walked toward the door and opened it; I did as asked and walked by her, then out.

Leaving on the other side of the now closed door a sobbing hurt woman that I planned to win back.

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will not be up by Monday as I am sending out the next batch of pre-written chapter out to my beta today. I'm having the worst case of writers block and cannot put off giving her what I have until it clears up. I'm thinking next week will be just a one chap week...so be patient with me while I work through all this.**

**In my defense...edits kicked my ass! **

**Thanks.**

**Massy/reyes139**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 14**

A week had passed, and just as I had on the first night he'd left, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Everywhere I turned were pictures . . . memories haunting my every thought.

I won't deny that while I knew it was for the best, this separation was killing me both physically and emotionally.

My appetite was nil, but I still forced down what I needed for the sake of our child.

_Our child._

News that should have been met with excitement from the happiness of knowing we'd created something beautiful together. That the fruit of our love was blooming within me and someday soon, there would be a child in our arms.

A tiny piece of us to love and protect.

My body ached as the days passed. The only news I heard of Edward was that he had become a disaster because of me.

His father told me that I was a disappointment.

His mother hadn't spoken to me, except to make me feel like a horrible wife.

Ben claimed I was selfish just like his Angela, and that I'd never deserved him.

I had no one but my sister to lean on and help me to make sense of the complete disaster my life had become.

_God, I miss him... _

I wished things could be fixed between us, but our once white-picket fence was now so demolished and moldy that only a complete overhaul could be accepted.

Problem was that I didn't believe him anymore; didn't know how to begin believing the vows he repeated to me during his drunken call of misery each night.

**Next week we will be back to regular schedule god willing. The ARC's for Ardor are almost ready to be sent out and I'm positively giddy with excitement since I have less than a month before it's release!**

**Also, if you want to keep up to date with me and all my projects join Massy's Minions on Facebook and for all original work head on over and like Elena M. Reyes author(www. Facebook pages / Elena – M – Reyes / 595337763817997) page ( don't forget to remove the spaces) for news on the release of my first book Ardor._Pssst_, it's muy caliente!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Monday!**

**ARC copies of #Ardor will be ready for distribution this week. If interested in a copy, in return for a review, please drop me a pm with your name, email address, blog if applicable and the version that you would prefer.**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 15**

Seven days had passed since I lost my heart. Time passed and blurred while I barely managed to cope without her.

Isabella was right about a lot of the things she'd argued a few nights ago. She was completely within her rights to be bitter and feel abandoned by me – a husband who, a few years back, had vowed to love and cherish her for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry, Bro," my brother drunkenly began, "but your wife," he spat, "has always been selfish in my opinion."

Ben had no idea how close he was to witnessing me unleashing the pent up anger I held within.

"She never worried about the business or its success. . . it wasn't her priority. Momma always said she was too clingy and manipulative, and this," he waived his hands around, "is her way of doing just that. Getting her way."

My fist connected with his jaw, making him fall of the barstool he was perched on.

"Don't you ever," I growled, "speak of my wife in a disrespectful way ever again, Bro." The last word left my mouth laced with venom. My body was coiled tightly as my blood ran hot over his audacity to speak of my girl in such an ill manner.

"Isabella, my wife, has done more for this family than your precious _Angela._ When the fuck has that stuck up bitch ever helped Mom at church or around the house? Come on," I urged, "name one fucking time she donated her time for something that wouldn't benefit her. When the fuck has she ever raked our parent's yard or helped me —because you are useless —paint the outside of their house?"

"Fuck you, Edward." Blood dripped from his lips.

"Is that all you can say? Can't come up with anything? Not one example so you pull _that_ shitty retort out of your ass?"

He made to stand but before he could, I had him on the floor in a choke hold.

"I'll answer for you, Benny," I spat. "Not one motherfucking time!"

"Sorry that everyone can't be as perfect as your _Isabella_," Ben sneered when I let him go. Slowly, he regained his balance, but it didn't fail my notice that he kept his distance while he spoke.

"I'm warning you . . ." I trailed off, leaving the silent threat hanging in the air.

"Or what?"

"I quit!"

His face paled.

**Leave me some sugar…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait on this next chapter but I haven't been feeling well for a few days now. My blood pressure has been high amongst other things and I need the rest. I promise that it won't take me forever to update but if I miss a day don't fret. **

**I'm hoping everything calms down once the book is out…I have a lot going on in my RL and I'm feeling stretched thin. Thanks for your understanding.**

**Massy/reyes139**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 16**

_"What have you done to my son?"_ my mother-in-law screeched through the phone.

Not in a conversational tone mind you; I had ignored every single call from her since Edward had left. I'd had enough of her belittling and anger, and had opted to just ignore the old bat before my patience ran out and I kicked her ass.

At first, it was the father begging me to reconsider my position and to forgive what he described as what: "stupid hormones were making into a bigger deal." Then, I was told that he expected more from me, that I now fell into the category of Angela.

_Aren't they the lovely in-laws everyone dreams about when getting hitched?_

The only person on my side through this ordeal had been my sister Esme and her husband Paul. What I would've done without their support and love those first few nights after Edward had vacated our home, I will never know.

_"He . . . he quit! Do you have any idea what you have destroyed? You inconsiderate—"_

_"Mom, who the hell are you yelling at?" _

My stomach clenched and my eyes teared up.

I would know that voice anywhere.

_"That brat you call a—"_

_"What part of 'Leave Isabella alone' did you and Dad not understand? You want to blame someone? Huh? Will that make you feel better?"_

_"Edward . . . Son . . . I—"_

_"No. Save it. You want me to lay it all out? Want to hear why I truly quit? Then fine, here it is . . ." _

I could hear the anger and desperation in Edward's voice in the background.

"_I quit because I need to fix my marriage. I quit because I'm sick and tired of always being the one to give and give and give, yet get nothing in return._

"_Edward!"_ Jane, his mother, gasped.

"_I quit because Ben is irresponsible and hasn't grown up, and lastly, I quit because I refuse to . . ." _

My eyes burned; I couldn't continue listening to his despair.

I needed my husband back, but I couldn't afford to get my hopes up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Monday…**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 17**

A month had passed and I was no closer to getting my woman back. Unfortunately for me, my family was bound to an ironclad contract which had to be turned in within the next few weeks, and Ben was too behind to turn it in on time.

They demanded I finish, which led to a very heated argument between my father and me. He had harsh words to say about the downward spiral my life had taken because of Isabella and even begged me to move on. As if leaving the love of your life was that simple.

When he realized that nothing he said was making me budge, he did the one thing I'd never seen the overly proud man do: he begged.

"Son, I only have you to count on."

I could almost see the acid that coated every word when they passed from his lips.

"Your mother and I are saddened, yes, by your separation from Isabella, but you can't just walk away and let this company crumble. You want to be angry at Ben and me, then be so, but don't let my company suffer."

"Is that all you care about? What the fuck, Dad?" I growled. "Does my pain and suffering mean nothing?"

"It does, but—"

"Tell me this. Where the fuck has Ben been for the last week? Why is he so behind on a project I left almost completed. For fucks sake, all he had left was a punch out list!"

"He," my father rubbed the back of his neck, "he left with Angela, Edward. She came back and they are trying to work their relationship out."

"Unfuckinbelievable! So you come to the one you continuously screw over. The one son that has lost it all, and yet you ask for more?"

"Son,"Aro looked straight into my angry eyes and plead one last time, "I have no one else to ask. Please."

"Fine," I snapped, "but after this project is turned in I will be walking away."

My father looked relieved.

"But if Ben doesn't come back to work within the next two days and help fix this mess, then you will be fucked in more ways than one, because I will not do this alone. Are we understood?"

"Crystal."

_Isabella, baby, I'm coming for you once this is done._


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, real quick, I know a lot of you are pissed at E and trust that I am too, but I understand this story because at one point it was mine. I may not have been pregnant, but my life was like hers and it took a long road to fix us. We are happier than ever, but it took months to find ourselves. So, if a month or two passes there is a reason for it. **

**Also, once you have a signed contract like his family has with the owners of the building they are constructing, you can't just walk away. It has to be finished, and being part owner, Edward's signature is on those documents and walking away would bury him. **

**Finally, we won't be having an update next week. Ardor comes out on Tuesday and I will be a mess. My nerves are all over the place and I just won't have the head to update. **

**See you all in a week.**

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

A month turned to two, and slowly, I had begun to see the man I once fell in love with resurfacing. At first, it began with little things left for me to find atop my windshield every morning: flowers and small poems filled with words of desperation and love.

Edward had even begun to hound my sister Esme — who was still incredibly pissed at him — and her husband Paul for information on me and the baby. When Edward and I were together, he and my brother-in-law had developed a closeness that rivaled the relationship he had with Ben. They played ball together, went dirt biking in the summers, and from time to time shared a beer or two when we pulled in all family members for BBQs or days at the beach.

Paul was my protector when Edward wasn't near, and he was angry, but more than anything he was disappointed in the place that I found myself in with Edward.

My brother-in-law believed that it took two people to build a foundation and to allow it to crumble. Marriage was hard work and if both parties let things go unresolved for too long, then what they had built out of love would flourish into hate and animosity.

Paul was right on all accounts, and had been witness to my many failed attempts in getting Edward to talk with me to hash things out.

It was the middle of the day, about a week since I'd last seen or spoken to Edward, that my phone rang and I found a frantic Esme shouting over what seemed to be male voices in the background.

One voice I could discern easily was my Edward's, and my heart gave a painful tug. _I miss you so much, baby._

"_Bella."_ Esme sounded out of breath and scared. _"Oh, shit . . . um, sweetie, can you come over like now!"_

"Sis, what's going on?" The shouting grew louder and something was slammed loud enough for me to hear.

"My husband is kicking your husband's ass and if you don't stop … oh, fuck! Paul, I swear to God if you —"

My heart seized and only one thought filled my mind: _I will kill Paul if he hurts him!_


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't stay away no matter what…I am a softie. **

**In important news, Ardor is finally on sale on Amazon under the penname Elena M. Reyes! This is a dream come true for me and I have been on cloud nine since it went live. Thank you to everyone that has gone out and purchased and reviewed the book. There are no words in the English language to describe how amazed I feel by everyone's support.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's POV**

My mind has been a jumbled mess since I agreed to take on this final project. It felt wrong, like I was betraying Bella again without meaning too. In the last few weeks I have come to see and understand why my relationship with my family could have come to bother her over the years.

How selfish they had become and how blind I was to it all.

Ben had still to return from his self appointed vacation – midway through a huge contract – with the woman he calls the love of his life. There are no words in any language that could describe the animosity and hurt I feel at his blatant disregard for anyone but himself and the bitch he married.

"Edward I don't recognize you anymore," my mother claimed as we sat down to dinner a few nights ago. "What happened to my selfless boy? You should be happy for him and his wife . . . your brother has been a mess since she left and needs this time to reconcile. He loves her and she him. They want to start a family-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What about the family my wife – who is completely right in her anger and resentment- are about to have?"

"She chose to leave you, son," my father spoke up, "It's not our fault that she is so selfish and only thinks of herself. Ben needs this time away and I refuse to pull him back because your wife," Aro spat, "is throwing a massive tantrum."

The chair I was sitting on flew back with the force of my shove back from the table.

"You know dad," I spoke between clenched teeth, "You might want to hire someone to take care of the business…because I won't be anymore. So since you refuse to call my precious brother and his bitch back here so we can finish I expect you at the site bright and early starting Monday.

"Edward," my mother's voice pled, but I won't be persuaded.

"Bright and early old man or prepare to be fucked over by my selfish ass. You might as well have a good lawyer on hand because I am not bound to this project . . . I check the contract last night and its not my name signed, but Bens, and I will not take the fall." With that I stormed off and headed toward the only place, other than my home with Bella, which reminded me of home and family.

Hopefully I can begin to make things right with the people that matter.


	20. Chapter 20

**First off, to everyone who supported me, bought Ardor, or simply wished me the best of luck…thank you. Second, if you have read something of mine before you know, I don't leave my stories abandoned. The reason why I say this is because if I miss a week or update I don't want any of you to worry. **

**This story, from what I see in my head is maybe 60- to 80 chaps long and with a few twist and turns until we get to my HEA. So sit back and enjoy. To those that complain about the length of the chapter…kiddos this is a drabble. Short chaps are a give in. I understand that I am not updating 5 times a day as I am accustomed too… but I just released a book, I work outside the home, have responsibilities and things that I know don't matter to you, but they limit my free time. All I ask for is patience as I try to re organize myself and your continued support with all my ventures, because it is your push that drives me harder to keep going.**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

The drive over to my sister's house was filled with anxiety and dread. I haven't seen my husband in so long and I'm just not sure how to control myself with him so near. He will always be the man of my dreams and the only one who could turn me into goo with just one look.

"Oh thank God," my sister, Esme, yelled as soon as my truck was put in park. "Paul has a black eye," I gasped but also proud of Edward for not letting the brut beat him to the ground.

"He should know better than to behave like a Neanderthal. My right hook sat his over grown as down."

"You mean..."

"I made him back down. He would have killed your dumb as rocks hubby, if I didn't step in."

"And where is my dear old husband?"

"Inside, sitting down on my couch and with a bag of peas carefully laid over his right cheek. Dumbass needs to learn the art of bobbing and weaving," my sister grumbled and then turned serious.

"Are you ready to see him?"

"No. Not really, but I don't have a choice. I love the idiot and will always want him to be okay no matter what happens between us.

With a nod of understanding she pulled me inside and what I found sitting on her leather couch broke me heart.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped. His head snapped up at the sound of my voice- his sad eyes connecting with mine.

He was a shell of a man and the saddest part is that I had no idea how to make him right. My heart wasn't ready to take him in once more.

"Baby," he whispered, while drinking me in from head to toe. "God you look beautiful," I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"And you look like someone who got the snot beat out of him." He chuckled. "What the fuck happened?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Busy week ahead of me, but I wanted to get this out before I lost myself in writing. Love you all and thank you for taking the time to read this and my published work. I truly have the best readers in the world. **

**Enjoy and see you soon!**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

The two men present were quiet as mice when my fury made itself known. The fact that my husband and brother-in-law had come to blows over our issues left me heartbroken and full of anger.

"He," Esme pointed at Edward, "came here to talk, and that one," my sister continued even as her husband gave her the evil eye," decided that fists spoke louder than words."

Paul, who wasn't known for his quiet tendencies, was over on his lazy boy sulking and wincing every time the dishtowel he held over his eye made contact with his face. "He had it coming!" Paul snarled suddenly, making me jump.

"Really?" I asked, and he scoffed at my obvious annoyance. "Tell me this one thing, Paul."

He nodded.

"Who the fuck made you in charge of my affairs?"

Paul looked put out by my attitude.

"He is my problem . . . not yours!"

"But—"

"No, P., you were wrong. When I came to you and my sister a few weeks back, it was for support and advice. The decision to separate from Edward was mine, and mine alone after our last fight. If Edward and I are to ever fix our marriage, it won't be due to your fists or the nagging, bitching, or moaning of his family."

"I'm sorry, sissy, but I know you're hurting, and when you hurt, we do, too. Edward needs to wake the fuck up before he loses you, and if my fists are what finally snap him back into his reality, then be mad all you want."

"What I don't understand, Paul, is that after all those speeches about how much we love each other, how we need to understand the other's feeling, you do this and create a whole other problem for us to work through. I have enough with his family working against me," I sniffed, "why make it worse?"

"Bella, I—"

"I love you, dimples, but you were wrong here." He opened his mouth, but I wasn't having it, "I'll deal with you later." Walking over to my sister, I gave her a hug and a kiss, then Paul received a slap to the back of the head. I knew he had the best of intentions, but he'd had no right to turn violent on Edward.

"I think it's time for me and this one to talk. Come on, Edward, we have a lot to clear up."

Edward had been silent during my exchange with our family, but I could feel his eyes drinking me in. We had not been in the other's presence in so long that it was natural to want to memorize even the tiniest bits our eyes encountered.

My heart beat out of my chest while I walked out into the night with Edward following just a few steps behind, but this conversation needed to be had. Would our problems be solved over night? Hell and no, but I — we, couldn't continue on like this.

He loved me as I loved him, of that there was no doubt, but now the real question was, would that be enough and what was he willing to do to fix us?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N This isn't an update. More of a quick note to let you guys know what's going on and when to expect your next update. My computer crashed on me two weeks ago. It was shutting down, not saving anything I wrote and then, it just…died. I have a new one now, bought a laptop, and have spent the last week transferring files, programs…ect, over to the new comp and I am almost done. I'm confident in having an update for Late this week. **

**Sorry for the delay but this was out of my hands and I will be back to normal soon **

**Thank you, **

**Massy/reyes139**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the patience as I got my new computer in order. I'll hopefully see you all next week!**

Chapter 22

Edward's POV

She looked more beautiful today than she had on our wedding day all those years ago. Her stomach was barely showing, but it was a sign of the love we'd once … no, the love we still shared. Isabella would always be the woman of my dreams and it now hurt me to see how my selfishness and blindness had lead us here.

"Are you okay?" she softly asked once we stood by her truck. Her hand reached out toward me instinctually—her fingers running in a comforting circles over my already bruising cheek.

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"No, nothing is right, babe. I've lost my heart and I don't know how to get it back."

A tear ran down her cheek. "You haven't lost me, Edward. I've always been here. The one who needs to find his way back to me, is you." I couldn't help but to pull her in close- to feel her warmth surround me if only for a few short second.

"Tell me that I haven't lost you, please; tell me we still have a chance. I can't lose you, B."

Bella reached up, and her small bump snuggled between our bodies. My heart, the fragile muscle which had been so lost and hurt after our last encounter, tightened and thudded back to life.

"I can't make you a promise when the future is unpredictable, my love, but what I can say is that no matter the time, distance or situations life may bring, I will always love you. None other but you."

"And I you, Bella." We stood that way for a few minutes, just embracing and soaking in the comfort the others' arms brought. I knew we were far from better, and that the battle for her trust was just beginning, but this encounter gave me something I had all but lost: hope.

"You ready to talk?" she whispered against my chest.

"I am, but first let me buy you dinner?" Bella blushed.

"You heard that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. The kid is just like his dad." I chuckled.

"Why're you saying that?"

"Because I could hear the grumbling and it sounded a lot like my stomach does … everyone can hear when I'm hungry." She laughed, hard.

It was the most beautiful sound in my current fucked-up world. If it was up to me, that's all she would do for the rest of our lives. Isabella became serious all of a sudden as I pulled her car door open for her to get in. I was afraid something might've been wrong when she looked up at me.

"You do realize this," she waved between us, "isn't fixed yet, right?"

"I do," I answered sadly.

"But we will be," she amended then kissed my cheek softly before entering the car and buckling her seatbelt.

Those few words intensified my hope, because it was that simple emotion that kept me going. It was all I had left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Not Beta'd and all mistakes are my own, I didn't want to make you guys wait any more. Once I have the beta'd chapter, I will repost with the new version. Enjoy and Happy Friday!**

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's POV**

Edward followed me to the restaurant in the company's pickup truck-he seemed so tired and sad. He wasn't the man I married, just a dull shell that missed me as much as I him.

"Why am I not surprised," he chuckled as he opened my door. He was still my gentleman at least.

"Shut it," I shrugged and walked ahead of him into the restaurant.

I've wanted eggrolls all day, and this seemed like the perfect time to get my craving fix. We sat towards the back of the small restaurant, in a quaint booth, and just stared at the other.

His face was bruising and it hurt me to sit still and not comfort him.

It wasn't long before the waitress came over, asking if we wanted the usual…this was a neighborhood joint and we were more than faithful customers.

"I want four pork eggrolls and an order of orange chicken," Edward eyes widened, but he remained quiet as she jotted down my order.

"And you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Just a beer please," I glared, "okay, umm... add an order of chicken lo Mein." I smiled.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress left and then there were two.

"Edward—"

"Bella—"

"You go," we both chuckled.

"Fine, I'll go." Edward took a deep breath, reached across the table, and took my hands in his. "Bella, I'm so fucking sorry for all I have put you through. I've been selfish and bind, happy in my delusion that we were happy and that the tough times would pass. That we would be okay," I squeezed his fingers in support. "I should have never let my family dictate our lives—"

"And I should have spoken up more."

"No, don't blame yourself for their and my behavior. You were always there, the perfect wife and daughter to _them_," he growled the last, "and we, didn't appreciate what we had."

"You still have me," tears rolled down my face, "I won't lie to you and say we are okay or that you can move in, but this," I waved between us, "is a start to getting you back home."

"Is it still my home?"

"It could be, if you bring my Edward back. I know this won't be an easy road. We will fight, disagree, and things neither of us wants to hear will be said, but it will be worth every tear if my husband comes back to me."

"I'm here Bella and I'm never leaving you again."

"I want to believe you—"

"I quit."

"Quit?" My heart hammered in my chest filled with hope. Is he talking about?

"I quit the company and will be going back to finish my degree in Early Childhood Education."

"Really," I gasped, "Edward you're—"

"I want to be there for you through the pregnancy and a lot of my classes can be taken on line. Doctors' appointments, cravings, swelling feet… I want to be there for it all. "

"But what about your father….your brother…how will they handle the—"

"I don't care."

"But—"Edward stood and came to sit on my side of the table. His hands encased my face, his touch scorching my veins. I will always want this man.

"You are not to worry about anything but the baby and what you both crave, let me take care of you for a change."

**Leave me some sugar…**


End file.
